Siedemset czterdzieści cztery godziny
by pannajadowita
Summary: Pierwsza "rocznica" Kurta i Blaine'a.


Minął miesiąc odkąd Pavarotti umarł.

Jeden miesiąc.

Trzydzieści jeden dni.

Siedemset czterdzieści cztery godziny.

Czterdzieści cztery tysiące sześćset czterdzieści minut.

Ale mniej istotny jest fakt, iż tyle czasu upłynęło od śmierci kanarka, niż to, że był to dzień, w którym ja i Blaine pierwszy raz się pocałowaliśmy.

Minął miesiąc, a ja dalej nie mogłem uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Spotkanie Blaine'a to najlepsza rzecz, jaka mnie kiedykolwiek spotkała. Był moim osobistym Romeem, a ja odgrywałem rolę Julii. To zadziwiające, jak dalej czuliśmy ekscytację i niepewność za każdym razem, kiedy robiliśmy coś jako para. Oczywiście, przyzwyczailiśmy się już do myśli, że nie jesteśmy singlami, ale to było coś innego. Wątpiłem, czy kiedykolwiek pozbędziemy się tych uczuć, niczym z taniego filmu dla nastolatek. Każdy gest, każdy dotyk - nawet przypadkowy - wywoływał dreszcze i miłe ciepło w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Za każdym razem, gdy moje usta dotykały jego, czułem motyle w brzuchu. Za każdym razem, kiedy jego wzrok spotykał mój, nie mogliśmy oderwać od siebie oczu.

Tak było i teraz. Gdy tylko dostrzegłem chłopaka na korytarzu, poczułem, jakby wszystkie moje wnętrzności wymieszały się i każdy organ znalazł się w innym miejscu, niż poprzednio. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i ruszyłem w kierunku jego szafki. Podchodząc bliżej, usłyszałem, że nucił znaną mi już melodię.

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you_

_I love you._

Stanąłem za drzwiczkami od jego szafki, które po sekundzie zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

- Cześć, przystojniaku - przywitałem się. Zabrzmiało to tak tandetnie, że miałem ochotę wymiotować tęczą. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień.

Blaine przestał nucić.

- Wtorek? - spytał niepewnie, mrużąc oczy. Wyciągnąłem rękę, by postukać go palcem po czole.

- Nie, głuptasie. Znaczy się - tak, masz rację, dzisiaj mamy wtorek - westchnął z ulgą - ale nie o to mi chodzi. - Spojrzałem na niego wymownie. - No dalej. Przecież wiesz, o czym mówię - zachichotałem.

- Jakaś... mała podpowiedź?

- Musisz robić sobie ze mnie jaja - niemalże wykrzyknąłem, robiąc zapewne bardzo dziwną minę. Spojrzałem na niego wymownie.

- Oh! Oh! To dzisiaj, prawda? Jakaś ważna data? - Jego oczy zrobiły się nagle o wiele większe i krzyknął, uradowany. - Wiem! Już wiem! Poznaliśmy się cztery miesiące temu! Nie? - zasmucił się, widząc moją rozczarowaną i zrezygnowaną minę. - To nie wiem... może wystarczy „przepraszam"?

- Masz szczęście, że jesteś ładny i dobrze całujesz. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc ten komplement. - Bo poza tym masz ogromne luki w pamięci i stosunkowo mało do zaoferowania.

Wybuchnął śmiechem, który uznawałem za najwspanialszy dźwięk na ziemi. A niech to, najpiękniejszy dźwięk w całym wszechświecie.

- No już, powiedź mi lepiej o co chodzi.

Złapałem go pod ramię i ruszyliśmy razem przez tłum ludzi na szkolnym korytarzu. Czułem się tak wspaniale, mogąc nareszcie spędzać czas na przerwach z tym, kogo kocham. Prawo do miłości daje człowiekowi wiele szczęścia. Każdy powinien móc wyznawać swoje oczucia, nieważne, czy były one skierowane do osoby tej samej płci, starszej o dwadzieścia lat czy o innej karnacji. Miłość to miłość - nie ma od niej wyjątków.

- Równo miesiąc temu zmarł Pavarotti - przypomniałem.

- Oh, Kurt. - Zatrzymał się, złapał moją dłoń i ścisnął ją mocno. - Nie wiedziałem, że dalej jest ci tak smutno z tego powodu. Jeśli masz ochotę, możemy pójść dzisiaj na jego grób. Chcesz?

- Blaine, jesteś tak ciemny, że to aż niemożliwe - rzuciłem nadąsany.

Przez chwilę panowała między nami cisza, kiedy nagle on otworzył szeroko oczy i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Złapał mnie za rękę i przyciągnął szybko do siebie, po czym objął mnie mocno.

- Przepraszam! Totalnie zapomniałem! - mamrotał w moje ramię. - To było miesiąc temu, prawda? Miesiąc temu się pocałowaliśmy!

- Cóż, tak... O to chodziło - przyznałem, wypuszczając Blaine'a z ramion. - Równo miesiąc temu zostaliśmy oficjalnie parą.

- Więc chcesz do mnie wpaść dzisiaj wieczorem? - zaproponował. - Tato i mama wyjechali na kilka dni do dziadków, ale został Max. Położę go wcześniej spać i będziemy mieć dużo czasu dla siebie. Okej?

Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl o wspólnym wieczorze z Blainem. I skoro nawet jego młodszy, wkurzający braciszek nie miał nam przeszkadzać, zapowiadało się naprawdę niesamowicie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać. - Uśmiechnąłem się, przyciągnąłem go do siebie i złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech i ruszyliśmy dalej w kierunku klasy.

* * *

><p>Stanąłem przed drzwiami do domu mojego chłopaka i nacisnąłem dzwonek. Usłyszałem, jak w środku budynku rozchodzi się nieprzyjemny odgłos domofonu, potem dźwięk upadającego na ziemię przedmiotu i tupot małych nóżek. Zdumiałem się, kiedy otworzył mi pięcioletni chłopiec (Nie spotkałem się wcześniej z takim zachowaniem - a co by było, gdybym był bandytą gotowym porwać małego? Pięcioletnie dziecko nie powinno otwierać drzwi nieznajomym.) wyglądający jak mini kopia Blaine'a. Jego urocze, zbyt długie loczki opadały na czekoladowe, śmiejące się oczy, a różane usteczka, wykrzywiając się w uśmiechu, ukazywały białe zęby. Na policzkach miał rumieńce, które nabył prawdopodobnie przy zabawie, która wymagała biegania z krzykiem po całym domu. Ubrany był w śpioszki w wzór pajacyków i wisienek.<p>

„Jak stylowo" - pomyslałem. Uniósł wysoko głowę, by spojrzeć mi w oczy.

- Siemasz, Kurt - przywitał się. - Wchodź śmiało, Blaine jest na górze - oznajmił, lekko speleniąc. Stłumiłem w sobie wybuch śmiechu. Wkroczyłem raźno za próg, zostawiając kurtkę i torbę w holu. Czasami bałem się przebywać w domu Blaine'a - nie z powodów zagrażających mojemu życiu lub zdrowiu, absolutnie nie - ale wszystko tutaj było takie drogie i ekskluzywne, że nie chciałem niczego dotykać, by znów czegoś nie popsuć. Ruszyłem przez przestrzenny korytarz w stronę pokoju dziennego, mijając po drodze kuchnię i gabinet pana Andersona.

- Co tam ciekawego słychać? W co się bawisz? - spytałem, kucając przy Maxie na dywanie.

- Jestem Spidermenem i ratuję miasto przed zagładą kucyków Pony - oznajmił z śmiertelną powagą, wręczając mi figurkę Supermana. - Możesz być moim kumplem i mi pomagać, chcesz?

- Zagłada kucyków Pony, mówisz? Pewnie, brzmi jak świetna zabawa - przyznałem z entuzjazmem.

Bawiliśmy się przez kilka minut, odgrywając role superbohaterów. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą głośny chichot i poczułem brodę Blaine'a opierającą się na moim ramieniu. Pocałował mnie delikatnie w policzek i szepnął:

- Razem wyglądacie przesłodko. Zbyt duża dawka miłości jak na moje serce.

Przygryzłem wargę i wstałem z klęczek, odkładając figurkę superbohatera do platikowego pudła z zabawkami, po czym oparłem się o sofę i posłałem Blaine'owi wymowne spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się lekko i mrugnął do mnie.

- Maxxie, czas już iść do łóżka - zwrócił się do braciszka. Chłopiec ziewnął i posłusznie włożył resztę zabawek do pudła.

- Faktycznie, jestem śpiący - potwierdził, pocierając oczy małymi piąstkami.

- Przeczytać ci bajkę na dobranoc? - spytał Blaine.

- Nie trzeba - uśmiechnął się słodko. - Położę się spać sam. Możecie teraz w spokoju poprzytulać się na kanapie - dodał, marszcząc zabawnie mały nosek.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, a Blaine zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu.

- Ty mały draniu!

- Mama zabrania ci tak do mnie mówić! A mamusia zawsze ma rację i musisz jej słuchać! - krzyknął chłopiec, uciekając po schodach do swojego pokoju.

- Czasami mam go naprawdę dosyć - zwrócił się do mnie Blaine, siadając obok na kanapie.

- Daj spokój, jest taki kochany. I wygląda jak młodsza wersja ciebie. Nie dziwne, że udało mu się skraść moje serce - dodałem, śmiejąc się.

- Hej! Nie chcę się z nikim tobą dzielić, żeby było jasne - powiedział z uśmiechem, kładąc rękę na moim kolanie i pochylając się, by złożyć pocałunek na moich ustach.

Gdy tylko nasze wargi złączyły się, miałem wrażenie jakby eksplodowały we mnie tysiące fajerwerków. Uniosłem się nad ziemię z radości i wybuchłem ze szczęścia. Poczułem jak Blaine uśmiecha się, nie przerywając pocałunku, a nawet czyniąc go bardziej namiętnym. Siadł okrakiem na moich nogach i objął mnie mocno za szyję, wpijając się jeszcze bardziej w moje usta. Przeczesałem palcami lśniące loczki i położyłem rękę na jego plecach, zjeżdżając dłońmi nieco niżej.

- Łoł, zwolnij trochę - upomniał mnie, przerywając pocałunek. - Zaraz tu padnę na zawał. - Wziął moją dłoń i położył sobie na klatce piersiowej. Jego serce biło tak szybko, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

- Aż tak na ciebie działam?

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

* * *

><p>Po pół godzinie wybierania, zdecydowaliśmy się obejrzeć jeden z moich ulubionych odcinków „Chirurgów" - finał piątego sezonu. Jako że już dawno zmusiłem Blaine'a do oglądnięcia wszystkich wcześniejszych odcinków, dobrze wiedział, o co chodziło w serialu.<p>

Ułożyliśmy się wygodnie na kanapie, przykryci kocem i z miską popcornu. Ja opierałem się głową o piersi Blaine'a, on zaś obejmował mnie ramionami, trzymając moje ręce i splatając nasze palce w przeróżne, dziwne kombinacje. Obiecałem sobie, że tym razem nie będę płakać, kiedy Meredith zda sobie sprawę, że pacjent leżący na łóżku szpitalnym to jeden z jej najlepszych przyjaciół, a serce Izzie przestanie bić, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać - za każdym razem łzy lały się ciurkiem po mojej twarzy podczas oglądania tej sceny.

Pociągnąłem głośno nosem i przetarłem policzek dłonią.

- Masz może chusteczki? - spytałem cicho. Blaine spojrzał na mnie, zdezorientowany, po czym zaczął ścierać słone krople rękawem swojej bluzy i delikatnie całować moją twarz. Zamknąłem oczy, kiedy zbliżył się w okolice nosa, po czym spokojnie przeszedł na powieki. Jego usta delikatnie muskały moje rzęsy. Powoli adorował każdy centymetr mojej skóry, podczas gdy odcinek dobiegał końca i główna postać dzieliła się swoimi mądrościami po minionych wydarzeniach.

_„Powiedziałeś to? Kocham Cię... Nie chcę żyć bez Ciebie... Zmieniłeś moje życie... Nie powiedziałeś tego? Robiłeś plany... Zdobywałeś cele... Zmagałeś się z tym. Ale rozejrzyj się... Rozkoszuj się tym. Bo to jest to. To wszystko może zniknąć jutro."_

- Kocham cię - szepnął. - Nie chcę żyć bez ciebie. Zmieniłeś moje życie. Nie znikaj. Nigdy.


End file.
